Saturday with the Reids
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: a one shot of a Saturday with the Reid family. The whole gang is in this one. Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story of Spencer and Lila. This story will cover the duration of Lila's pregnancy.

This story is dedicated to:

lolyncut- She inspired me to continue these stories. She also adores Spencer as a family man.

BbyStarlette- She thinks that Ava is a cute little girl.

lightlady2- She inspired me to continue the pregnancy of Spencer and Lila's second child.

Pairings: Spencer/Lila, Derek/Penelope, Aaron/Emily and Dave/JJ.

...

Saturday with the Reids

Spencer and Lila were lying in their bed when all the sudden Ava ran into the room and tugged on her father's side of the bed.

"Ava," Spencer looked at his alarm clock. "It's 6:30 in the morning. Why are you up already Princess?"

Spencer picked her up and they went back into her room.

"Daddy, I want to make mommy something to eat for her and the baby." She told him as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Baby, mommy needs to eat something very healthy right now. Maybe we can make some fruit salad."

Ava nodded in her father's arms. "Yes, Daddy! Let's make that." She told him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, let's go downstairs and start making the salad. Do you want to have some oatmeal with your fruit?"

Ava nodded as they went downstairs and into the kitchen.

An hour later Spencer and Ava went back into the bedroom to surprise Lila with breakfast in bed.

"Lila, woke up baby. Ava and I have a surprise for you."

Lila jolted away and ran into the bathroom and started retching. Ava started to whine and cry.

"Daddy why is Mommy sick?" Ava asked her father as he left her on the bed. He went into the bathroom to rub Lila's back. After a couple of minute they both returned to their daughter.

"What a good way to wake up." Lila said sarcastically.

"Mommy why is your tummy sick?" Ava asked as she snuggled with her.

"The baby didn't like the macoroni and cheese we had last night." Lila told Ava and Ava made a sad face.

"I'll make the baby all better." Ava kissed her mother's tummy.

"Baby, this is your big sister Ava. I give you a kiss and now you all better!" She giggled at the baby in her mother's tummy.

Spencer and Lila smiled at the fact that Ava already loves her little sister or brother.

Lila looked at the bowl of fruit and smiled. "Oh, Spence you remembered the love I have of fruit salad." Lila giggled.

"Of course, I remember you wanted this every morning when you were pregnant with Ava."

They shared a chaste kiss.

"I hewped Daddy, too!" Ava giggled as Spencer tickled her.

"I'm sure you did, my love." Lila said as she kissed her nose.

In the afternoon, Derek, Penelope, their son Michael, Aaron, Emily, Jack, their daughter Amelia, Dave, JJ and Henry came to visit them.

The kids were playing in the back yard while the adults were talking about things in their lives.

"Spencer and I have something to tell you. We're having another baby." Lila told their friends with a smile.

"Oh Lila that's awesome!" Garcia said as she hugged them.

Emily and JJ also went to them. "That's great little Ava will be a big sister." Emily said as she hugged her.

"She already loves the baby. This morning Lila got sick and after Ava gave her tummy a kiss and told the baby that she is all better." Spencer said with a smile as he looked outside at his daughter playing with Amelia and Henry.

Derek gave Spencer a pat on the back as they started the grill. "You did good, Pretty Boy. Did you guys celebrate last night?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes we did." Spencer told him with a croaked smile and blushed. Aaron and Dave came outside with beers.

The kids ran up to them. Ava ran up to her daddy crying.

"Avabug, what's the matter?" Spencer asked his daughter as he picked her up.

"I tripped on my knee is bweeding." Ava continued to cry.

They went inside and Lila got the first aid kit.

"Daddy and Mommy will make it all better, okay." Lila told her as she kissed her cheek.

Spencer cleaned it and put a princess band aid on her knee. He kissed her knee and declared it. "All better now, bug." Ava smiled.

"Daddy, I'm tiwed. Can I sleep on the blanket in the living room?"

"Yes, baby. Let's set it up." Lila told her as she cuddled her daughter in her arms.

Spencer went back outside to the grill.

They had burgers and hotdogs for supper and the kids wanted to have some ice cream for dessert.

Ava wanted to cuddle some more with her parents and they watched some Disney channel until Ava went to sleep in her father's arms.

Spencer and Lila tucked her in and they went into their room and crushed in their bed and went to sleep holding each other.

FIN


End file.
